The present invention relates to a multi-functional cutlery sterilizer. Ultraviolet sterilization damages the molecular structures of DNA or RNA of germs and bacteria by using UV rays emitted from a UV light, thereby causing the death of growth cells and regenerative cells and thus achieving the effect of sterilization and disinfection.
Nowadays, cutlery sterilization is often achieved by high temperature sterilization. However, cutlery sterilizers available nowadays are mono-functional since they can only sterilize limited types of cutlery. In fact, most of them can only sterilize cutlery made of one particular type of material, thereby having much limitation during actual use. Also, most of them do not support bactericidal function, and thus do not facilitate sterilization of special cutlery.